


Someone Else's Wet Dream

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [53]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: For 101 kinks... 100. Wet dreams & kylux





	Someone Else's Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Dubious Consent, Inappropriate Use of the Force

Kylo emptied his lungs as he relaxed into position in his meditation chamber. He had been planning the timing for this for weeks, and this would be his best opportunity. 

Reaching out across the ship, he found the mind he sought with ease, a glowing beacon, even in sleep. Touching Hux’s mind gently, Kylo verified that he was indeed asleep, this physical processes sluggish and his mind slow as he entered REM sleep. Kylo reached a little deeper, sifting through Hux’s previous dreams, the ones he held in memory, pulling the one he wanted to the fore. When he was sure it had taken effect, he stepped into the dream. 

Kylo looked around, unsurprised to find himself in Hux’s own quarters. There was no sign of the man himself, though a pair of used whiskey tumblers sat on his desk, discarded there along with two pairs of gloves. Kylo walked quietly through the suite, cocking his head at the sounds becoming clearer as he approached the bedroom. He peered around the door, at first seeing little, but then he realised that Hux’s pale body was eclipsed by the darker skinned man undulating on top of him. Their hips were already moving together at a frantic pace, and Kylo watched as Hux’s leg then arm wrapped around the other man’s body, holding him tight against him, until the other man stilled with a groan, all but collapsing on top of Hux. 

Kylo stepped back a little as Hux shoved at the stranger, shoving him off. He sat at the edge of the bed, rubbing a hand through his hair, before standing to walk to the refresher. There must have been an unspoken agreement between them, because the other man quickly began to gather his discarded uniform, dressing while his come was still drying on his skin, and hurried to leave the room before Hux emerged. He almost crashed into Kylo in his haste, offering a hurried salute before continuing past him. Had he been more than a figment of Hux’s memory, he might have wondered why Kylo was standing there, but he was gone before he even reached the door. Hux, Kylo knew, would be found still in the refresher, frustrated and staring at the mirror. The dream usually ended here, the frustration carrying over into Hux’s working day. But Kylo, his influence still sunk deep within Hux’s mind, would ensure this time it had a different ending. 

He pushed open the door, and as he expected, he met Hux’s eyes in the mirror. He spun around with a snarl, the words unformed on his lips as Kylo smirked, his eyes drifting down Hux’s body to where another man’s come dried on his stomach, over his own cock, still hard and red. Hux raised his chin as Kylo began to slink towards him, defiance written across his face even as his knuckles hardened on the rim of the sink behind him. 

Kylo stopped close enough that he knew Hux would be able to feel the warm of his body, even as he could feel those parts of Hux that were flushed with blood and radiating their need. Kylo moved one hand forward as if to cup Hux’s cock, swaying forward almost to kiss him but waited until Hux pressed his body into him, meeting his lips, his hand, his want. Kylo gave into Hux’s pressure, stumbling back through the door of the fresher and towards the bed, falling down onto the already tangled sheets. 

Hux was relentless in his desire, having already been denied once, he arranged Kylo to his liking on the bed, controlling his with deep growls, and kisses that were as much teeth as they were the hot wet of his mouth as it moved down his body. As much as Kylo reveled in the attention, a part of his mind sounded alert as Hux tugged down his trousers, taking Kylo’s cock into his mouth. Kylo was supposed to be in control of this experience, taking Hux how he wanted, learning the sounds he made so he could know the General better than he knew himself. He had wanted to know all those secret touches that would reduce the man to a whimpering mess, begging for release, and to be able to use that information against him in the waking world. But as Hux’s nose brushed against the dark hairs at the base of his cock, this throat convulsing as it enveloped him completely, Kylo felt his back bow and gave himself helplessly to the sensation…

In his meditation chamber, Kylo’s eyes snapped open as he came over his bare legs, his cock twitching painfully as he recalled the feeling of Hux’s tongue pressing against him, clever fingers teasing his skin until he would have done anything to have made the feeling last longer. His cheeks flushed as his come began to cool. None of this was part of his plan. But the General would suspect nothing, putting it down to a fevered imagination, too little sleep with too few options for relief. He would try again, and he would not fail. 

In his quarters, Hux’s eyes opened slowly as he slid one lube slick hand under the covers of his bed to take his aching cock on hand. He moaned as he began to stroke himself, back arching from the bed and heels digging into the sheets. Thanks to Kylo’s interference, this wouldn’t take long at all. He laughed as he passed his thumb over the leaking head of his cock. No doubt Kylo would not be content with one taste, and would be back for more. No matter, Hux though as his body tensed with his cresting release, he would be waiting.


End file.
